FutureBob
by MissGreenie
Summary: Everyone's dead. It's been five years since Plankton became the supreme ruler with an ulterior plan and an army of merciless robots. SpongeBob, filled with regret, travels back in time to warn Bikini Bottom and prevent their misfortunes. A rewrite of a fanfic I wrote years ago, 'Prevention'. Eventually SpongeBob/Sandy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I originally started 'Prevention' in 2009 but never finished it. Many people wanted more so I decided to begin anew, this time with actual knowledge of the English language and hopefully a more stable plot. We'll see! This first bit is a prologue and will be the only chapter in first POV. **

I never wanted any of this to happen.

From the very beginning of the chaos, I wasn't thinking about the future, my friends, or Bikini Bottom. I just wanted to survive...and survive I did.

Now I'm alone. In the past, I didn't know what the word truly meant. Alone: it had a definition in my brain, and from time to time I would define myself as feeling alone with nothing to do. But I was never actually _alone_...I had everything you could ask for, plus the most optimistic outlook in the sea. Once you're dragged into a cage, however, everything changes. The room grows smaller. The world gets louder. Every movement could be a sign of offense, and with heightened senses comes an indescribable paranoia.

Such a feeling of unrest leads you wishing that your final days will come. In my frenzied state of mind, suicide was always waiting to be plucked out of my subconscious, but I never let it become more than a desperate idea. Though broken, my former self was still in pieces, and he wouldn't even think the word. Depression had no meaning to him. Trapped in a reality where I could do no more but lay staring in a jail cell, all I did was wait.

Just keep waiting.

It has been five years since it happened, and I haven't forgiven myself.

To prevent further torture, it was best just to hide in the shadows, only showing my face for food or orders from..._him_.

My fists clenched and shook at that the thought of the monster. I bit my mouth to keep from screaming. That monster is what has driven me insane, leaving me to roll in my own filth and stare at the rusting, metal walls.

But what could I do? When I wasn't sleeping in my cell, I was ordered to keep guard and make sure that no one step foot in the building. Who would actually come in, anyway? The remaining citizens were too terrified of their supreme ruler to even approach his home. My day job was pointless, but he found enjoyment in spending this time throwing me around, and when I didn't cooperate, threatening and carrying out starvation.

Many times I've wanted to give up, but that little spark of my former self always brings hope. What if there was a way? What if there was a way to change all of this, to be free, to change...

_Time! _

That one word blared in my head, blocking out all other thoughts. Could the past really be changed?

I remembered the one machine that he told me never to touch. He said it was an old experiment, built back in the days when he was only a failed fast food restaurant owner. "Never go near that piece of junk," he barked at me once. "Or I'll rip your little yellow arms and legs off and use them to beat up the rest of you." I had just hung my head low, knowing that if he saw my frightened face that I would truly be humiliated.

Nothing else mattered now except getting to that machine. I groaned as I tried to force myself off of the concrete floor. I hadn't eaten in a few days and it left me weak and pained. Once my shaking feet stood on their own, I scanned my surroundings. The grimy walls and dreary grays plunged my eyes into a murky scene that made it hard to differentiate anything. How had I lived like this all of these years?

A bowl of food rested by the door, with the word 'DOG' hastily scrawled across the front. I scowled down at it, pushing away my desire to kick it into the wall.

My door was often unlocked, for he knew that I wouldn't try to escape-security was too high and my spirit was vanquished long ago. I almost squealed with glee as the metal entrance slowly creaked open. Beyond my cell were hallways filled with endless paintings and statues of him.

As I quietly strolled down the new hallway, I wondered where the robots were. They were always patrolling the place, making sure that I hadn't tried to cause a scene or escape. I eyed the cameras attached to the wall. They were on, but not sounding.

Something's going on, I realized, quickening my pace as I neared his laboratory. He hadn't used the massive chamber in years, so it was bound to be abandoned. I kept my laser gun close-one that I had stolen from a robot months ago, unbeknownst to him-just in case.

As expected, no one was around except Karen, who was long past ever waking up again. A part of me felt sorry for the neglected computer, for she used to be the only thing he went to for support. Now her screen was forever black, a giant crack punched through the middle in what had to have been uncontrollable rage.

"Aha!" I whispered as I finally spotted the machine. It was pushed to the back of the room, along with other forgotten inventions.

I slinked over to the dusty contraption, hoping that it was indeed the life saver I had been searching for.

Its familiar silhouette was all the confirmation I needed.

The machine was rather small and gray like the rest of the room, with many levers and knobs protruding out of its control board. Only two bright buttons mattered to my eyes, though: PAST and FUTURE.

I grinned for the first time in years, eager to mash the PAST button. Without better judgement, I did, only to realize that the machine needed a pass code.

Cursing loudly, I slammed a hand down on the array of controls. I had come so far without being noticed, and now I needed a code to get this thing to work?

Before I lost all composure, I decided to enter the first word that came to mind. I dusted off the old keys to the right of the FUTURE button and began to type.

The machine buzzed and the screen sputtered to life. _Choose your destination_, it read.

"Huh, so it was 'EVIL' after all," I said, my mouth so agape that it threatened to fall from its hinges. I pushed the PAST button more cautiously this time, hoping that it would actually work. Another prompt appeared on the screen:_ Enter years_. I stared at the keyboard, and then with shaking fingers, typed 5.

"Freeze where you stand!"

Familiar, robotic voices whirred behind me followed by the screech of wheeling legs.

I was caught.

My gaze snapped back up to the screen which now said: _You will reach your destination in 10 seconds_.

"Get him!"

His robots rushed toward me, their laser hands outstretched and ready to stun. I clumsily pulled out my own gun, shooting one in the head.

_6 seconds._

I shot another one in the leg, causing its wheel to break off and spin out of control.

_3 seconds._

Another one latched onto my arm, but I shook it away before it could touch the controls. The remaining robot wheeled around, dazed by the chaos.

_1 second._

I caught a glimpse of another horde coming my way through the door when the world turned black.

_I will save them_, was my final thought before all consciousness faded away.


	2. Introduction

"What the scallop!?"

Plankton found himself pressed against Karen's massive monitor, paralyzed with confusing fear. One minute he was explaining his latest ingenious and elaborate patty stealing plan to his computer wife, and the next, SpongeBob appears out of thin air.

For a moment, Plankton wondered if SpongeBob had been sent by Krabs again to spy on him. It was plausible. After all, he hadn't barged into the Krusty Krab announcing a diabolical scheme in a few weeks. The longer his wide eye stared at the yellow headache, the idea became less likely.

SpongeBob didn't look like himself. His eyes were strangely sunken in, as if he hadn't slept. The odd clothes he donned were a dirty gray, covered in holes and clumsily stitched patches.

Not to mention the _beard!_ When did this kid grow facial hair? Plankton recalled SpongeBob boasting about a single chest hair in the Krusty Krab one day, only for Squidward to snort and reveal that it was a only very long eyelash. SpongeBob refused to believe the fact even after it had fallen away.

Was this all apart of Krabs' plan to mess with Plankton's head?

"How's that cave of yours treating you, kid?" Plankton asked, smoothing back his antennae as he pushed away from Karen. "Ever heard of the word 'shower'?" His dull expression was wiped away by SpongeBob's own scary one.

"Oh, nothing. Just carrying out my job at the Krusty Krab," SpongeBob replied coolly. His eyes met Karen, who remained silent, then back to the tiny organism. He crouched down, getting uncomfortably close to him. "Not up to anything, I hope?"

SpongeBob's newly deep voice was almost enough to make Plankton forget about the sponge's rancid breath. "Neptune, SpongeBob," Plankton hissed, waving at his nonexistent nose. "Personal space! I think we talked about this before: there is a very clear line separating you and I and you've crossed it yet again."

SpongeBob didn't say anything and merely returned to his normal height. His piercing eyes remained transfixed on Plankton and it was starting to get really, really uncomfortable.

Plankton exchanged a worried glance with Karen. Rather than "Okay. Anyway," he started again, "I'm not up to anything at the moment. So you're time here is no good. You're better off flipping patties across the street."

Again, SpongeBob said nothing. Instead, he just nodded slowly, and made his way out of the Chum Bucket.

Once he was out, Plankton was still confused as ever. Usually, he'd receive a response similar to "I know you're up to something, Plankton!" or "You'll never get the formula. The Krusty Krab will always prevail!" Although those statements were always true, one of them wasn't. He really wasn't up to anything tangible, and he knew his plans weren't good enough for a while. The whole situation was just weird.

_Really_ weird.

"SpongeBob is really not himself," Karen said. "You should probably show a little concern."

"Oh, well," Plankton decided. "SpongeBob is loony even on a good day. Karen, fetch me my extra high chair. It's time for dinner."

"It seems like you always forget that I'm attached to the wall."

The mysterious SpongeBob had stopped in front of the Krusty Krab seconds later, staring intensely at the front.

'_It's so strange to see it again_,' he thought, the corners of his mouth lifting into a sad smile._ 'I wonder if Mr. Krabs is-No! This isn't what you came all this way for. You need to confront _someone else first.'

The sponge slowly trotted away, glancing back a couple of times before heading straight.

Toward Conch Street.

Life was as usual as ever for the three undersea creatures that lived on Conch Street. Squidward was watching TV and completing an art themed crossword puzzle, Patrick was under his rock wondering why the ceiling never changed no matter how hard he stared at it, and...SpongeBob was inside his house, about to leave to go meet Sandy at her treedome.

Upon realization that he hadn't seen the karate chopping squirrel in a while, he decided to pay her a visit. After picking the the brightest flowers in his garden and tending to Gary, he headed out the door.

His nose nearly touched the sponge that Plankton had mistaken him for.

The vase of flowers slipped through his hands and shattered on the cobblestone walkway.

"Oh my gosh, sir, are you okay?" SpongeBob asked, wildly pointing to the other sponge's clothes. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you right now," the sponge said quietly.

"Well, that's okay," SpongeBob replied. He rubbed the back of his head. Rarely did he ever meet sponges, and this one was like no other. "Would you like to come inside? You look like you haven't eaten or," he eyed the sponge's appearance, "had a change of clothes in a really long time." He opened the door, gesturing inside. "I have plenty of extra square pants that I'm sure would fit you!"

Making a face, the sponge agreed. "Very well, as long as you don't tell anyone that I'm here."

SpongeBob's eyes grew wide. He couldn't tell anyone? Not even Patrick? What was this guy up to?

He brushed the vase pieces into a pile, intending to throw them away later. "Uh, that's fine. I won't tell anyone. May I ask your name?"

"Call me FB for now," the sponge said. '_What a stupid name to come up with,_' he thought.

"Alright, FB! Welcome to my humble abode." SpongeBob silently led him inside, finding the whole situation really fishy. Why did he feel like he knew this sponge? Was he a relative? No, a relative wouldn't be so...cautious around him.

They stopped in the living room, where the sponge stood stuff by the sofa. He eyed every piece of decor with a strange, otherworldly wonder.

"Uh, you can sit, you know," SpongeBob reminded him, clearing his throat. FB snapped out of his trance, nodded, and then sat upon the life preserver couch. "You wait here while I go prepare something in the kitchen!"

SpongeBob disappeared around the corner, glancing back worriedly as he did so.

Once he knew that he was truly alone, FB whipped out a small, square device. He touched it with one finger. Quickly, his expression changed from cold to relieved.

"Good," he breathed. "It appears he hasn't been able to travel here yet."

"Hey, SpongeBob!"

A strangled scream escaped FB's throat as the device flew from his hands. He hurriedly scrambled to pick it back up, jamming it into his back pocket. Shakily looking up, he knew who to expect.

Patrick stared down at him, a smile plastered across his face.

"Ready to go jellyfishing?" he practically yelled, unable to contain his excitement. His happiness faded when he noticed FB's strange choice of attire and...beard. "Huh, you don't look so good, buddy. And you never told me you grew a beard! Did you visit Mindy again without me?"

FB looked close to tears. "I..."

SpongeBob strolled back in just as FB began his sentence. "Alright, I've got some Krabby Patties, Dr. Kelp, and-" He stopped when he noticed Patrick. "Oh. Hey, Pat. What's up?"

Patrick's face was completely blank. "SpongeBob, you didn't tell me you had a twin!"

"Patrick, what are you...Oh, him." SpongeBob laughed humorlessly as he sat down the tray. "I met him on the way to Sandy's. I haven't gone yet because I've decided to take care of him for a while. His name is FB."

"So you do have a twin! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Patrick, I just met him outside."

"And after all this time, I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other everything!" Patrick stomped over to FB, taking him by the arm and pointing accusingly at his side. "See, he even has four holes right here, just like you!"

"Pat, for the last time-wait, how do you know how many holes I have?"

Patrick folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Please, SpongeBob. Everyone knows that."

FB slammed a fist down onto the coffee table, sending the tray of Krabby Patties and drinks cascading to the floor. SpongeBob gasped for the fallen burgers. "I'm not his twin, alright? _Triton_, I forgot about all of these stupid arguments we shared. A slew of poison sea urchin attached to my back for weeks can't even compare to this."

SpongeBob and Patrick grew quiet. "What?" they said in unison.

FB put his head in his hands. "How do I explain this?"

"You have seven holes on your front, SpongeBob," Patrick said.

"Ugh, you people! Look, I'm from the future, and I'm here to save you, your friends, and everyone in Bikini Bottom!"


	3. Explanation

_'I'm from the future, and I'm here to help you, your friends, and everyone in Bikini Bottom.'_

An uncomfortable silence followed FB's confession.

"Well?" FB uttered a single word, frustration seeping through his voice. He suddenly felt self-conscious. Did he explain it wrong? He probably sounded crazy. His patience was starting to dwindle the longer they stood there, and just when he was about to force an answer out of the two best friends...

They burst out laughing.

_'This is not a laughing matter!' _FB thought angrily. He hung his head as Patrick began to roll on the floor. _'These two are pathetic. How could I forget that we took nothing seriously?'_

After what seemed like forever, SpongeBob and Patrick stood tall again, with SpongeBob wiping away flooding tears and Patrick fighting back remaining giggles.

FB scowled. "Are you two quite finished?"

"I'm sorry but," SpongeBob paused to chuckle once more, "your story is really funny!" He suddenly became very stoic. "But seriously, why are you in Bikini Bottom, anyway?"

"For the exact reason I said before! I'm from the future-it truly isn't pleasant-and I've come to help you." FB's exasperation was getting painful. He was on the verge of stomping out of the pineapple and back to his own timeframe. What was the point in explanations when no one would listen to a word he said?

Patrick huffed. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

FB's expression grew dark. "Very well, then." He pulled out the device he had used earlier. "See this? I use it for almost everything. TV, GPS, my own personal backscratcher. For now, I'd like to show you something specific."

SpongeBob and Patrick drew closer. FB's tapping on the device was a whirlwind of commands, and they couldn't keep up. Soon, a massive, holographic screen appeared in the air. In seconds, a scene flickered on, depicting Plankton commanding a search party with his army of robots.

Only this Plankton wasn't the one SpongeBob knew so well.

"What's Plankton doing with robots?" SpongeBob asked nervously. He pointed at the screen. "Also, what's with the bath robe?"

"You mean what is the 'Supreme Ruler' doing with his minions. Right now-back in my time-Plankton," FB cringed at the name, "is searching for me. I'm surprised that he hasn't caught on." He stared into space. "Perhaps the robots from earlier never recovered and didn't tell him."

While FB shared a conversation with himself, SpongeBob turned to Patrick in shock. The starfish looked unmoved by the situation. Who was FB? Was he really from the future?

"Pat, I think we should trust this guy," SpongeBob whispered from behind his hand.

"I don't know, SpongeBob," Patrick replied grimly. "I really don't believe that thing is a backscratcher."

Ignoring Patrick's irrelevant comment, SpongeBob returned to FB. "Sir? Would you mind telling us what your real name is now?" he asked, as the projection above them dissolved. "I understand that you're in a mess, but-"

"SpongeBob."

"What?"

FB sighed. "My name is SpongeBob."

Patrick seemed excited. "Wow, that's awesome! He has the same name as you, SpongeBob!"

"What? That makes no sense, I mean-it does-but me? We? You? I?" SpongeBob sputtered, falling back into his chair. He just couldn't imagine it. If FB-his future self-was telling the truth, he was living in a world where Plankton controlled everyone and robots roamed the land, keeping eternal watch. He suddenly shrugged. "I guess I could live in a world of endless terror if I grew a beard."

FB smacked himself. "I came to you-uh, myself-personally to tell you what's going on." He stared down at his shoeless feet. "You really have no idea what it's like. It'll happen to you, too, if you don't listen to what I have to say."

"Oh, I'm listening," Patrick said skeptically, folding his arms.

SpongeBob peered confusedly at Patrick, then back to FB. "First, tell us everything. Uh, simplify it a bit. The basics."

"That's reasonable enough," FB agreed. He sat down, for his story was far from short. "Alright, where to start..."

"Around this time-about 6 months from now-my whole life changed. One minute I was merrily flipping Krabby Patties and talking to all of my wonderful friends, and the next I was working for Plankton." FB stared sadly at the floor.

"No!" SpongeBob gasped.

"Yes!" Patrick said in return.

"Apparently, Plankton had planned the invasion for months. It was ignorant of me not to think that he hadn't tried to steal the formula in a while. Mr. Krabs didn't notice either, while Squidward..." He trailed off for a minute, before continuing, "Plankton had been building super weapons as well as his own personal robots to help destroy Bikini Bottom and the entire ocean. His wish for the formula had seemingly vanished.

"I remember the day far too well. It was around closing time at the Krusty Krab, and while I was busy annoying Squidward, Mr. Krabs seemed anxious. Kind of edgy, somehow. I went over to ask what was wrong, and he wasn't sure himself. Something seemed eerie about Bikini Bottom that day, and I couldn't put my finger on it at the time." FB ignored SpongeBob's offer for seahorse milk and began his story again. "Before I knew it, a giant hole had formed in the side of the restaurant, caused by a very powerful blast. Even Squidward looked shocked, and had dropped his magazine.

"While Mr. Krabs was inspecting the hole, I frantically began looking for the cause. I soon saw a giant laser had emerged from the Chum Bucket. It was about to fire at the Krusty Krab again. Plankton hadn't done anything this bad before, and for the first time I was sincerely terrified for the safety of the Krusty Krab. Plankton began shooting at the building again, and more giant holes appeared in the walls. I had pushed Mr. Krabs out of the way the second time, for he was too paralyzed with fear. Squidward had suddenly disappeared, and I had no idea what happened to him...at the time.

"The rest of that day was horrifying. Plankton threatened Mr. Krabs with execution if he didn't hand over me to the Chum Bucket, and he agreed after having a laser gun shoved in his face. Plankton...he..._killed_ Mr. Krabs right in front of me. I'd never seen anyone die before until that day." FB had stopped his story when SpongeBob screamed loudly, knocking over the food tray on the table. Patrick, too, had let down his serious façade. "I broke down after that, because I had already handed myself over. I actually believed that Plankton would keep his so called 'promise' and let Mr. Krabs live. I managed to escape for a while, running away from Plankton and the few robots he had already constructed. I was unable to save many of my friends' lives that day: Patrick, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Pearl...Even Sandy."

SpongeBob didn't even have a response then.

FB fell deathly silent, his knuckles turning white from clenching them so tightly.

"Many more people fell in the coming weeks. The ones that survived, however, reluctantly agreed to serve Plankton and obey all orders. I was one of them, for I knew my life held nothing for me now. The next five years passed in a blur. A permanent scowl replaced my tears after about two years. Depression vanished after three, but my memories would never disappear. After those five years, I was finally able to escape and travel here to help you." FB looked at both SpongeBob and Patrick. "I want to prevent what happened from happening to you two again."

After FB finished, Patrick's blank expression had turned worried, and SpongeBob looked like he was going to faint. Everyone was going to die? Patrick and Sandy? He couldn't believe any of it. But deep down, he knew it was true. Why would some stranger that looked exactly like him stop by and make up a complex story as a joke?

"FB, I..." SpongeBob didn't know what to say. "I want your help. Patrick does, too."

"I've always needed help," Patrick admitted.

SpongeBob smacked his hand with a fist. "We have to stop Plankton before he can turn Bikini Bottom into a toxic waste dump!"

"Isn't it already?" Patrick asked.

"It's not that easy," FB said. "We need to collect all of your close friends. We can't fight an army with just three people!" His eyes met Patrick. "Er, two people. I hate to say this, but we need to go back to my time. We have to destroy Plankton, his robots, and everything he created before it happens in the present. If we're successful, it will never happen."

SpongeBob gaped. "You mean we can't just wait here and prevent anything from happening in the present?"

"Plankton won't find us for a while because his tracking device broke. I destroyed it a couple of months ago out of spite. You have no idea how mad he was, and I'm not going to tell you what he did. Basically, it takes a while to build another one. He'll be searching the town while we secretly steal some things that could help us in the near future."

"Wow, I never thought I'd become so...smart," SpongeBob said, laughing despite everything. "But I still have one question: If Plankton hasn't built his time machine yet, how will we get back to the future? I don't know anyone with a time machine!"

FB grinned. "Yes, you do. And you were just on your way to visit her."


	4. Old Friends

Getting SpongeBob's close friends in on the plan wasn't much of a challenge. He explained to his friends that his cousin was visiting. _Extremely_ excited for them to meet him, he wanted them at his pineapple at 4 o'clock. The random Bikini Bottomites that he informed agreed as well, but for an entirely different reason: SpongeBob was already an entertaining nut-job on his own, so a relative had to be even more exotic. They were eager to see what the SquarePants Family zoo had brought into town this time.

Sandy and Squidward were another story.

"Fascinating. Neither idiotic laughter nor an annoying yellow sponge has set foot on my property today."

Squidward was beyond suspicious. Traditionally, SpongeBob and Patrick would barge into his house once a day and expect entertainment. One time, Squidward came home from the store only to find that SpongeBob had hosted a city-wide extreme lacrosse tournament in his living room. All of Bikini Bottom had fit themselves inside of the Easter Island head to bid on who would emerge victorious. Despite Squidward's pleas, the nightmare continued, and Old Man Jenkins was the winner. Some people just didn't have any sense, or a brain at all.

"Could it be?" Squidward whispered. He peered through his window to see nothing but the sidewalk and sand. A tumbleweed rolled by. "Are SpongeBob and Patrick doing something else that's as equally stupid as coming over here?" The octopus grinned to himself, chuckled maniacally, and thought it was best to just enjoy the short vacation that he had. "Now I can finally try out my new scented loofah."

It was a workout for SpongeBob to keep up with FB's-he decided to continue calling him that for no confusion-brisk, soldier-like pace as they traveled away from the pineapple home. "We've already contacted Mr. Krabs," he panted, trying to catch his breath, "Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry, my mom, the jellyfish, that infomercial guy, and pretty much everyone in Bikini Bottom. Who's next?"

"Squidward," FB replied quietly, keeping his head low. "Sandy's last, for she's the key to what we need." Internally, he was afraid that no one would actually show up at 4 o'clock, but he didn't want to worry SpongeBob anymore. The innocent sponge was already struggling to stay calm and keep up with every piece of information FB threw his way.

SpongeBob nodded. "That makes sense!"

SpongeBob followed FB over to Squidward's doorstep, while Patrick remained sitting by the pineapple. It was hard to tell why he was doing that, but SpongeBob could tell that he wasn't taking FB's story all that lightly, either.

FB pulled out his device again, scanned the door, and said, "Good, looks like he's home." He knocked loudly, stepped back, and tried to keep up a formal composure.

A crash sounded from behind the door. SpongeBob glanced nervously at FB, who remained still.

Squidward opened the door with great force, revealing his tired, angry face. "One day!" he yelled. "Could you please give me one day to-" His voice died as he realized that there was not one, but two sponges standing in front of him.

"Excuse me, but SpongeBob and I need to have a word with you," FB said. He turned to look at Patrick, who seemed content far away. "As well as Mr. Star."

Squidward screamed in horror, and before he could slam the door in the sponges' faces, FB grabbed his tentacles and dragged him into the sand.

"Listen to me," FB hissed, nearly pressing his nose to Squidward's. "We need to talk. Unless you like the sound of your behind hitting the deepest trenches of Rock Bottom, I suggest you meet us at the pineapple at four." His gaze only hardened the longer Squidward shook. "I give you permission to return inside your home, but you _must _be outside by 3:55. Is that clear?"

Squidward had difficulty speaking.

FB rattled him. "_Am I understood_?"

"Yes, yes! I understand! Just please don't hurt me, I play clarinet!" Squidward wailed.

"Good." FB dropped Squidward, who fell to the ground with a hard thump. "Let's go, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob glanced back at Squidward, who was now slowly crawling back toward his door.

"Those eyes," Squidward muttered into the sand.

SpongeBob jogged to catch up with FB. "Uh, wow, FB. Don't you think that was a little harsh?" he asked. "After all, Squidward does play clarinet with those hands."

"You don't understand," FB said.

"I do! I've tried to play his clarinet before, and believe me it's-"

"Never mind. It's time to head to our last stop."

SpongeBob decided to keep the subject changed for now. "Okay, so how are we going to explain our situation to Sandy?"

"We're not."

SpongeBob stopped walking. "What do you mean? If we don't tell her, how can she help us?"

"We should wait until 4 o'clock to tell her," FB explained. "It's best that we tell everyone at once so that it won't take as long."

While SpongeBob didn't agree with FB's plan, he reluctantly nodded and remained silent during their journey to the Treedome.

Once they reached the metal door, FB outstretched his hand to knock. It started to shake violently the longer it remained suspended, and after a few moments, he let it fall back to his side.

"I think you should knock," he muttered, shuffling out of the way.

SpongeBob, confused, took FB's offer. "Uh, okay," he said, knocking as he usually would. He rocked back and forth on his heels and whistled to break the strangely uneasy silence.

When Sandy's voice broke through the intercom, FB inhaled sharply.

"Howdy! Who might be visitin' me on this lovely day?" Sandy's voiced buzzed.

"Hiya Sandy! It's uh, me, SpongeBob. Is it alright if I bring a friend in, too?"

"Why, sure! Nothin' wrong with a few guests. Come on in!"

SpongeBob entered the space separating the ocean from dry air. He pulled out two bubble helmets, placed one on his head, and the other in FB's hands. "Here, put it on," he said. His eyes darted about the room filled with water. "Barnacles, I feel awful for dropping all of her flowers."

At first, FB just stared at the helmet with humorous intensity. Hesitantly, he placed it over his head.

Once the alarm sounded and the water drained, the door swung open and they met with Sandy's bright grin.

"Hey, SpongeBob. I haven't seen ya in a while." Placing a hand on her hip, Sandy's eyes traveled to the shaking FB. "Is their yer friend?"

Suddenly remembering the plan, SpongeBob's voice filled with fake enthusiasm. "Oh, yeah! Sandra, may I introduce you to FB."

Sandy studied FB for a moment. "Nice to meet ya. What does FB stand for?"

"Fredrick Bale," FB answered far too quickly. "I was named after my great-grandfather, who was highly honored in my family. The name was bestowed to me without a second thought."

"Uh huh," Sandy said. "That's really interestin', Mr. Bale."

FB turned red suddenly. "Call me FB, please."

"Sure thing."

There was a long awkward silence before SpongeBob cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "You see Sandy, FB is my cousin and I haven't seen him in years. I was really surprised to find him outside of my house, so I would like to ask you-along with everyone else in Bikini Bottom-to get to know him formally at 4 o'clock today."

"Why 4 o'clock?" Sandy asked.

"FB is the friendliest after an afternoon snack," SpongeBob explained.

FB glared daggers into the side of the sponge. "Am I really?"

"Yes, really," SpongeBob said through his teeth, his smile turning crazy. "Fredrick's appetite needs appeased."

"I think that rash of yours is what needs appeasing," FB hissed.

SpongeBob gasped, self-consciously covering himself. "Dear Neptune! How do you know about that!?"

"I'm _you_, kelp-for-brains!"

The two sponges froze as they realized that Sandy was still there, staring at them with blank confusion.

"Shrimp, you blew it!" FB screamed.

SpongeBob sputtered, placing a hand over his chest. "Me? How about you, Mr. Fredrick Bale!?"

"I panicked! Let's see you do better with a rash!"

"What are you saying!? I do perfectly well with-"

"Guys!" Sandy yelled over both of them. They immediately reverted back to just standing there. "Alright, no funny business. What the heck is goin' on here?"

SpongeBob and FB exchanged glances.

FB stepped forward. "I think it would be best if you sit down."

"Okay, so what ya'll are saying is, Fredrick-uh, FB-is from the future, is actually SpongeBob, and eventually becomes one of Plankton's mindless slaves?"

FB stared down at the picnic table they were sitting at. "Not mindless, but you're right about the slave part."

"I still don't understand why you're not in shock," SpongeBob said, turning to Sandy.

Sandy stirred her tea, eyeing its contents. She hadn't taken one sip. "Well, it makes sense in a way. Time travelin' is possible, and I can prove it because I've built my own time machine."

SpongeBob whirled to face FB, who didn't look at him.

"That's another reason why we're here," FB admitted. "I'm aware that you made a time machine, and I'd like to humbly request if we could use it to get back to the future. There's really no other way."

Sandy leaned back in her chair, putting her hands behind her head. "Duh, darn tootin' you can use it. Ya actually thought I'd say no?"

"I don't know," FB replied lamely.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I will help you and SpongeBob no matter what it takes. Ya'll can count on me to attend that meeting today."

FB suddenly flew up. "Neptune, I lost track of time! We don't have long before the meeting. Come on, me, we have to plan." He grabbed SpongeBob by the arm and dragged him toward the exit.

"Ow, we don't need to rush!" SpongeBob managed to say through a mouthful of dirt.

Sandy laughed, waving from faraway. "I'll see you boys soon, then!"

FB sighed heavily. As much as he loved his old friends, it was going to be hard to get anything through them.


	5. Plans

4 PM came faster than expected.

FB found himself surprised when practically everyone showed up and gathered around in SpongeBob's tight living room, seemingly ignoring the lack of space and just chatting with one another. Wasn't anyone suspicious? Scanning the crowd over and over, FB decided that he didn't care. It was so oddly wonderful to see Bikini Bottom so full of life again, even if it was only a temporary illusion. He kept his distance, though. Their happiness was almost too much.

Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Larry, Mrs. Puff, and Patrick stood in the farthest corner of the room, appearing just as nonchalant as the remainder of the congregation. Mr. Krabs was failing at trying to flirt with Mrs. Puff, while Pearl was hiding her face and pretending as though that _totally_ wasn't her dad two feet away. Larry was giving Patrick a talk about how he should visit the gym sometime and take a break from all the food, but of course, the starfish wasn't listening. He was strangely distant, and not in his usual dumb way. Something was clicking in his brain.

Squidward was on the other side of the living room, tense and irritated. He stole nervous glances at FB who didn't notice. Silently, he wondered if this terrifying version of SpongeBob was just planning on ripping him limb from limb _after _the meeting.

Sandy found her way over to SpongeBob, quietly discussing what time they should try to use the time machine. Although the sponge didn't quite understand all of her scientific lingo, he tried to remain engaged and nod whenever he felt necessary.

All was well until one random fish decided to share his thoughts with everyone else.

"Why were we invited here?" he finally asked, turning to SpongeBob. The audience did the same, obvious whispers circulating around the room.

SpongeBob's fake, smart expression drained from his face. "Um, erm, well. Funny story, actually. It's really hard to explain."

"So you didn't invite us here to meet your," Pearl paused to glance at FB, "_cousin_?"

"Not exactly," SpongeBob replied, tugging at his tie anxiously.

Sandy put a hand on his shoulder and spoke up, "No, the five o'clock shadow copy of SpongeBob is not his cousin."

"What's the point of all of this, then?" asked another annoyed fish, putting her fins on her hips. "I'm on break right now and I'd much rather be watching my shows than stand around in this giant fruit!"

SpongeBob frowned and began, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but my pineapple home is much more than just—"

"I'll explain," FB interrupted, stepping forward to stand in the middle of the crowd.

Squidward hid behind Mr. Krabs.

FB cleared his throat, appearing confident. "I know this may sound like I'm making this up, but you're all in mortal danger. Let me reiterate: If you don't listen to me now, you may die."

The whole room silenced. Most onlookers peered at their watches.

"Hopefully I have your attention. Now, here's the most important part of my explanation: I'm from the future, and I've come here to save you all from an evil dictator that will demolish everything in a few months."

FB's story took about 20 minutes. Most of the citizens looked utterly horrified, while others were not so convinced.

"So let me get this straight," Larry spoke up after a couple moments of silence, "Plankton is going to become an unstoppable overlord, destroy the ocean, create endless robots, _and_ a giant laser?"

Mr. Krabs kept his gaze on the floor. "He has done it before. When he stole King Neptune's crown, convinced Neptune to freeze and almost zap me to smithereens, and turned everyone into mindless Chum Bucket minions, it was really bad. How terrible could it be this time?"

"Very bad," FB said, his eyes cold. "This…this whole thing turned me serious and scarred, and I haven't truly smiled in years."

"If SpongeBob SquarePants ends up like this…" Sandy trailed off. "It must be devastatin'. Have you ever seen a time when the little yellow dude isn't happy or laughing?"

"Rarely," Mrs. Puff added, surprisingly looking kind of sad at the thought. "So what do we do?"

SpongeBob returned to the conversation. "As my, uh, future self said, we need to head on over to Sandy's Treedome in the next few hours. She has a time machine, and it will allow us to travel to the future and defeat Plankton."

"Wait!" A fish raised his hand. "You mean we're _actually_ going to fight these evil robot things in the future?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" SpongeBob asked, confused.

"I'm out of here."

Along with the horrified fish, many other secondary, unimportant characters left the pineapple. Mrs. Puff stood beside Mr. Krabs for a moment, glanced about the room, and sprinted out the door.

"Mrs. Puff, come back!" SpongeBob begged, running toward the exit. Before he could go after the escaping crowd, Larry shoved him aside and left as well. The sponge was left to rub his throbbing arm on the floor. "So much for a brave and muscular lobster." He hopelessly looked to the friends that remained.

Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward remained awkwardly rooted in the middle of the room. Squid ward's face read more fear than lack of hope, and he seemed to be thinking about making a run for it as well.

As for FB, he had materialized to the window, his hand on the sill and his head downcast.

"What do we do now?" SpongeBob asked desperately, looking to each of his friends.

Squidward finally scowled. "You people are insane! Do you really expect me, of all people, to help you save Bikini Bottom? As if I cared. I have nothing to do with this world domination thing, anyway!"

Before anyone could process it, FB had sprinted over to Squidward, his fist balled in the octopus' shirt collar. "How_ dare _you say that! _You__'__re_ the one who helped Plankton kill all of us in the first place!"

The circle of friends froze, at a loss for words.

Squidward could barely speak, sweat pouring down his face and trying to avoid eye contact with the merciless sponge inches away. "Y-You're lying! You're just a twisted version of SpongeBob, and I won't believe anything you say!"

"He's not lying, Squidward," SpongeBob said dully. "I wouldn't lie to anyone, so why would my future self lie to you?"

"It's best if you stay out of this," FB replied, releasing Squidward. He stared hollowly at the shaking octopus. "I lie if it's necessary, and at this point I'm dead serious about everything. And if you're not as narcissistic as I believe you are, you'll stay with us and keep everyone alive."

"Fine," Squidward spat, giving up. "I'd like to keep my neck. When are we going to see this so-called 'time machine' the squirrel has made?"

FB spun around to face the rest of the gang. "Soon. Today. Although you five don't have the proper training, we still need to get to the future as soon as possible. Plankton," he winced as he said the name, "is beginning to suspect that I've traveled here."

"There better be ice cream in the future," Patrick commented for the first time.

FB sighed. "There is not. I haven't had ice cream in years, but I digress. I suggest you all return home to prepare for what lies ahead."

Mr. Krabs and Squidward left immediately, leaving Patrick, Sandy, and SpongeBob to stand beside FB.

"Do ya'll mind if I stay here?" Sandy asked.

SpongeBob hid his current terror to soften his expression. "Of course not, Sandy. You're always welcome here."

Patrick raised his hand as though he were in class.

FB raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Patrick?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Why are you asking me? Just go."

"I'm afraid that there aren't any bathrooms in the future, either," Patrick admitted fearfully.

FB tried not to laugh. Sure, he had forgotten how blissfully childlike all of his friends had been, but it was best to keep quiet for now. They would know too much soon enough.


	6. Captured

SpongeBob, FB, Sandy, and Patrick made it back to the Treedome after about two hours. SpongeBob and Sandy had spent their time chatting idly in the pineapple's living room while FB talked to himself about the oncoming plans around the house. It wasn't easy to pretend like nothing was wrong, but SpongeBob felt like he should try for FB's sake. Squidward and Mr. Krabs arrived to the Treedome thirty minutes late, and as a welcoming gift, Squidward received numerous death glares from FB.

The gang huddled around an object under a sheet, and Sandy was beaming proudly in front of it.

"Future Bob, is it time to unveil the machine now?" Sandy asked, appearing a little impatient. The squirrel liked calling FB by who he really was rather than the two letters that hid his identity. He_ was_ SpongeBob after all, right?

FB managed a weak smile. "I'd think so. There's no reason for us to stand here any longer."

Before the group could add another word, Sandy grinned and pulled back the sheet in a whirl of white fabric.

Everyone stared at the machine. It was small, its shape resembling that of a cardboard box. Many knobs, buttons, and switches veiled the top of the structure, as well as a blinking screen.

FB remained calmly in place until he noticed two buttons: PAST and FUTURE.

His fingers twitched, and his entire right arm followed suit when he studied the screen.

'_Choose your destination,' _blared the screen in an almost sinister manner.

'_It's not possible!' _ he thought, sweat beading down his forehead. _'How could Plankton have the same time machine as Sandy?'_

Unless…

'_Plankton stole it from Sandy!'_

FB was too fixated on the machine to realize that everyone had shifted their attention to him. Their expressions read confusion, and Squidward's eyes stayed forever locked on FB's twitching arm, as if it would convulse out of control and punch him in the nose.

Sandy hesitated, then placed a tentative hand on FB's shoulder. "You okay?"

FB flinched and tugged away. "I'm fine. Is everyone ready to go?" He glanced at Sandy, and then turned to the rest of the group. Everyone nodded. "Alright Sandy, do your magic!" While FB could control the machine flawlessly, he decided to keep quiet. He had a feeling they would soon realize Plankton's intentions and how he got ahold of the time machine in the first place.

Sandy smiled again despite the situation. "Gladly!"

She waltzed to the front of the machine, pushed the FUTURE button, and set the screen to five years later. "Alright, ya'll stand with me in the front here. We all need to be standing in range or else some of us will get left behind!"

Everyone shuffled toward Sandy, along with Squidward, whose face had turned pallid.

Mr. Krabs suddenly became dire. "Wait! Sorry to interrupt the obvious tension here, but I'm a little nervous about the state of the…_economy _in this future of yours. Is there plenty of money?"

FB remained deadpan. "There is no currency in a post-apocalyptic wasteland."

Mr. Krabs gasped in horror, but before he could beg for answers, everyone was sucked into darkness.

'_I'm not going to leave you!'_

The scent of smoke wafted around him.

'_Are you crazy? You can't rebel against Plankton! He and Squidward have already destroyed half of the ocean, and I'm not going to let you die!'_

Other than the familiar conversations floating around his head, he couldn't see or hear anything.

'_Sandy! What are you doing?! No!'_

A scream brought FB back to his senses, and his eyes shot open. As his vision struggled to adjust to the poor lighting, he realized that he had to be in a basement. It reeked of mold and trash. His eyes rolled to the left. There were his friends, still unconscious upon the concrete floor. He whipped his head to the right to find never-ending barrels labeled GUN POWDER, along with weapons and tools that lined the walls on clumsy nails.

"Why are we in Squidward's basement?" FB wondered aloud. He coughed to clear his throat of the invisible chemicals clinging to the air.

Where had that scream come from? And…where was Sandy? She wasn't unconscious beside the remainder of the group.

As if answering his question, Sandy suddenly appeared, propelling forward and giving him a backbreaking hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" she cried, her voice so alike herself. "I thought something bad happened to ya, along with everyone else." Her eyes darted to the pile of motionless bodies. "Are they dead?"

FB decided to return the hug, feeling uncomfortable. He shifted his head so that it wasn't resting on her suit's shoulder. "They're not dead. We were all unconscious when we appeared here."

"I wasn't," Sandy said, confused.

FB's eyebrows shot downward. "What? You weren't? That's rather strange."

"Maybe it had something to do with me controlling the time machine," she offered. She stiffened suddenly, releasing him from her grasp. "And, uh, sorry for huggin' you like that. I was jumpier than a jackrabbit in the middle of July at the sight of ya'll."

FB looked to the floor. "No need to apologize. After all, I'm still SpongeBob. You used to hug me all the time."

Before Sandy could reply properly, they heard the shifting of bodies behind them. They turned to see that everyone was waking up and taking notice of their surroundings.

"Is nap time over?" Patrick slurred.

SpongeBob sat up, his expression reading confusion at the sight of FB and Sandy so coherent. "FB, what—"

"Ugh, my aching back!" Squidward interrupted, pushing himself up with shaking tentacles. "May I ask why we were all half dead on the floor? And…" His eyes scanned the room. "And who picked such ghastly decor?"

"_Your_ back?" Mr. Krabs exclaimed. "What about mine? I haven't felt this out of whack since '42."

"The machine sometimes has some after effects," FB explained. "We became unconscious while traveling. It doesn't exactly let us pick where to drop us off in the desired time period, either."

"Wait, how do ya know that?" Sandy asked, completely lost.

FB was caught off guard. "Lucky guess. I did a lot of reading in my time cooped up in jail. And if you're all wondering where we are, we're in Future Squidward's basement. As you can see, he gave it a little makeover."

Squidward looked horrified. "_Me_? Why would I ever develop a taste for the gothic? It's terrible!" He glanced anxiously at the weapons upon the wall. "And when did I have enough money to invest in this caliber of warfare?"

"Since you decided to take over the ocean with Plankton," FB said exasperatedly. "Your future self is rarely here because he's usually with the 'Supreme Ruler' dictating everything. He only visits to gather weapons when needed."

"Well Mr. Squidward, I knew you were known to blow a gasket when angry, but I never thought you'd go this far," Mr. Krabs commented.

Squidward didn't know what to say. He felt positively guilty for something that he hadn't even done yet. Why would he do this to everyone? Yes, he hated SpongeBob and Patrick, but sometimes…they were alright._ '__How many people have I killed?__' _

He wanted to ask FB when a loud thump sounded over their heads.

"We'll never win this game of hide and seek!" Patrick shrieked, clinging to Squidward.

Squidward clawed at the arms wrapped around his neck. "Get off of me you dolt!"

FB seemed to be enjoying the scene when another loud sound was heard again, and he snapped his gaze to the ceiling. Plaster fell in tiny clumps.

SpongeBob's eyes grew wide. "FB? Is it…?"

FB's face grew grim as he didn't turn around. "Yes. He's here."

"Wonderful timing!" Squid ward complained, still trying to escape. Patrick finally released him, moving over to sit by SpongeBob.

FB whirled around, appearing urgent. "_Everyone, get back!_"

The group did as they're told and tumbled to the far corner of the room.

A loud, futuristic warping sound thundered and a bright green light shot from the ceiling onto the cellar floor. The center of the room exploded, leaving clouds of smoke to replace the light. Everyone threw back their heads, eying a giant gaping hole that had formed.

Peering down into the basement from the swirling hole was an ominous octopus. While still bald, he had a slight beard and raging bloodshot eyes. The clothing he wore looked like a tattered military uniform. Many badges adorned his chest, most of them beholding images of destruction and pain. He held a colossal laser gun, which was surely the culprit of the smoking room.

Most noticeably, he was wearing an amused smirk on his face.

"Interesting," he uttered simply, his voice a mocking hiss. He set the gun down. "Master will be pleased to see the new slaves I have captured."

Patrick put two hands on either side of his head. "Slaves?!"

Sandy tried not to glare at him. "Great time to finally realize what's going on, Pat!"

Robots of many forms shot down through the hole in the ceiling and grabbed every time traveler. They struggled, kicking and punching to no avail. The mechanical minions flew back up to Future Squidward, where they kept their grip strong on the friends.

Future Squidward turned to FB. His wicked grin grew five times its size. "Why hello there, SpongeSlave. Long time no see, eh? What's it like to be in open air again? I see you've brought some companions to try and overthrow me." His eyes fell on each member of the past, stopping to focus on the younger version of himself. "And who's this? The former failure who could accomplish nothing but complain about life and everything in it? So nice to see you…face to face."

Squidward shook in his disbelief.

"Can't talk? I suppose so many years of blowing on that wooden stick could do that to you. No matter. You won't have to use your voice anytime soon."

FB yelled, lunging toward Squidward in a failed attempt to punch his jaw. The robot's firm grasp kept him back.

SpongeBob appeared horrified by his future self.

Future Squidward laughed humorlessly, waving as he turned to walk away. "Take them back to Master. They won't be a nuisance for much longer."


	7. Arrival

"Move faster, slaves!"

The whip hit SpongeBob once again, and he bit back a scream. It was difficult to travel any faster than a sluggish shuffle while Future Squidward was constantly slowing them down with flesh shattering blows. Plankton's robots escorted them as Future Squidward directed, squeezing in between the group of friends and preventing any conversation.

SpongeBob winced as the pain settled in once more. He glanced over at Sandy, who looked so irate that she might just karate chop every robot into oblivion. The whip barely grazed her underwater suit, just leaving behind subtle scratches that most definitely did not affect her. Her hollow eyes remained transfixed on Future Squidward, who was leading the group toward an unspoken destination. SpongeBob looked to FB, who had slightly calmed down in the agonizing minutes they had been walking. He couldn't read the old sponge's stone-cold expression.

'_Dear Neptune, what__'__s happened to us?__' _SpongeBob thought sadly to himself as he scanned the rest of the group. Patrick had managed to chew off part of a robot's arm, while Squidward seemed more depressed than terrified. Mr. Krabs appeared to be in an eternal wrestling match with the robot holding onto him, looking as though he'd eventually lose.

Bikini Bottom was a regular post-apocalyptic wasteland. The sky, once filled with colorful and floating flowers, now cast an endless gray upon the world and a mysterious fog that kept most of the scenery lost. The buildings that were visible, however, lie in crumbled heaps, and the few that were still standing appeared abandoned and had 'CLOSED FOREVER' signs within the windows. Civilization was nonexistent. The city was almost overwhelming in its silence.

SpongeBob stared in horror at the setting before them. _'__The Krusty Krab must be gone, too,__'_ he thought, subconsciously looking back at Mr. Krabs. _'__This is horrible.__'_

"We've arrived," Future Squidward announced, bringing the group to a halt. "Unit 472, allow all robots to release the prisoners."

The minion that was holding SpongeBob muttered something incomprehensible to the rest of the robots, and all of them let the friends go. Before anyone in the gang could make a run for it, handcuffs materialized on their wrists.

"Fish paste," SpongeBob said, and his eyes traveled up to the structure that now stood before them.

A giant, metal castle had replaced the Chum Bucket's former address. A colossal gate adorned in barbed wire and numerous 'DO NOT ENTER' warnings wrapped around the building, keeping everyone who might have still been around out. Large flags depicting a wild eyed, smirking Plankton waved in the strange breeze. The castle appeared to have no windows.

"Long time no see," FB whispered to himself, staring at the castle with bored antipathy.

Future Squidward heard FB and didn't hesitate to whip him. "No speaking unless you have been asked by a higher authority to do so!"

"I suppose I'll never be talking to you then."

Future Squidward gritted his teeth, whipping FB again.

Through the pain, FB still managed to darkly chuckle, "Okay, how about 'you have the right to remain silent'?"

"There are no rights in the Sea Empire," Future Squidward said, raising his whip once more. He froze. "I'll save the pain for later. I believe Master will be providing enough for all of you soon."

Squidward shook violently, staring down at his feet. Patrick began to beat the robot with its missing arm.

"Move forward," Future Squidward commanded.

"Sandy, I just wanted to ask you…are you alright?"

While Future Squidward was forcefully shoving everyone through the castle, SpongeBob had managed to maneuver over to Sandy. The robots had disappeared after they entered, wheeling off into a shadowed corridor.

Sandy glanced worriedly at Future Squidward, then back at SpongeBob. "You shouldn't be askin' me anything. Of course I'm fine. Why would ya think that somethin' happened?"

SpongeBob shrugged sheepishly, studying his handcuffs. "I don't know. This is all so horrible! I can't even imagine living in a place like this. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I know Squidward isn't doing too well."

They both looked to Squidward, who appeared too paralyzed with fear to show any true reaction to the castle's halls.

"It must be hard on 'em," Sandy replied, trying to keep a steady pace. "After all, he supposedly does help…kill everyone, in the end."

SpongeBob felt himself go white at the thought. "I'm sorry this happened, we would all still be at home if I hadn't invited FB in. I promise I'll find a way out of whatever lies ahead. I just…I don't know how."

Sandy gave him a playful shove with her shoulder. It hurt him a lot more than he cared to show. "SpongeBob, it's not yer fault. You did nothin' to make this happen." She stared ahead. "The future is inevitable."

"But I did!" SpongeBob's eyes widened and he lowered his voice, "I couldn't save everyone in the end."

"You don't know that. Stop blamin' everything on yerself. We'll get out of this."

SpongeBob stared sadly at her for a moment. When he opened his mouth again, a loud siren sounded.

Future Squidward laughed, and brought everyone to a sudden stop. "Master has been informed of our arrival. He should be here soon."

"Plankton," Mr. Krabs muttered simply, his eyes narrowing. "This'll be interestin' to see."

Patrick turned to SpongeBob, his eyes serious. "I have a plan."

"A plan!?" SpongeBob whispered frantically. "Patrick, are you crazy? There's no way out of this right now!"

"It's a good one, I pinky promise! But it won't work until later."

"Well, okay. I trust you right now." SpongeBob wasn't sure why he was putting faith in Patrick for a complicated escape plan, but at this point he could believe in anything.

The siren grew louder and dozens of robots poured into the long hallway. The robotic minions made two rows. Future Squidward grinned maniacally, and went to take his place between them.

FB, who hadn't said a word since entering the castle, leaned over to SpongeBob. "Plankton is coming," he said. "Brace yourself, he may ask questions."

SpongeBob just nodded.

A tiny chair zoomed out of the darkness at impressive speed and stopped in front of Future Squidward. All the robots buzzed in unison, as if greeting their owner.

SpongeBob stared at the chair. He could feel Sandy's shoulder move toward his own.

"Hello, your majesty," Future Squidward greeted, bowing extremely low and comically for the microscopic throne. "I have retrieved the fugitive SpongeSlave, as well as some of his _old _friends."

The tiny microorganism that sat in the chair grinned, exposing endless sharp, rotting teeth. A dark cape settled around his shoulders, and an almost clumsily carved metal crown sat atop his head.

A single bloodshot eye stared back at the sea creatures, studying each one. "How…_wonderful_."


End file.
